Invader Zelot
by Katani-chan
Summary: When an unusaul Irken becomes an invader she is sent to help Zim on earth,much to her dismay
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer:Zelot is mine,Nira is mine,the plot is mine,and just about everything else isn't.  
  
Invader Zelot  
Chapter 1:Beginnings  


The sound of breaking glass, a wet splat, the sound of two holes being drilled into something soft, and then a computerized voice welcoming a new Irken to life. The young female Irken was unusual. She had bright blue eyes,which were rare.And she was tiny. Very tiny. At first when the tallest ones saw her they thought that the computer had made a mistake and taken her out too early. But it had not. So she was given a uniform and put in the young one's room, where she stayed until she was old enough to take classes. She started taking classes three earth years after she was welcomed. All throughout classes she was ridiculed for her height,her strange coloring,and her antennae, which were unusual also. They did not stick out at an angle and then curl near the ends, like the other female's antennae, but made a bit of a "c" shape. But they could not deny that she was ahead of the rest of her age-group. Unfortunately she was made fun of for this too. Eventually it was graduation time. Classes lasted for seven years. Then they took a final test to see if they could become a qualified invader. Zelot passed with 100%. But, because of her height the tallest ones were unsure of what to do with her.

"Well, we can't send her off to her own planet, she's too small!" Red whispered. "I know, but what do we do with her? We can't make her stay here, she's too smart." Purple whispered back. "Well what if we sent her to help one of the other invaders?" "That could work. But which one needs help?" A single name popped into their heads. "Zim." They whispered simultaneously.Zim had gone to earth a couple of months ago but was obviously not anywhere near taking it over yet. Zelot was given the coordinates and her own sir. Unfortunately this one had a design flaw. That flaw was that most of it's brain was made up of paper clips, string, and assorted metal scraps. Zelot could see that there was something wrong with it but she didn't care, she was going to be free of this horrible planet at last! For years she had put up with the jokes and teasing. Now she would finally be free of it. And maybe she could even have the one thing in life that she had always wanted. A friend. 

She left to get packed right away. She didn't have much, just her small, two room apartment, her new spaceship that she had gotten after graduating, the new computer that she had been building, and a couple other things. She packed up everything in her house and put it in the spaceship. Then her sir unit jumped in and landed in the pilot seat. "Get out of there." "No." "That's where I sit. I'm the pilot." "I wanna drive!" "No." "WAAAAHHHH!" "If you get out of my seat then I will let you play with this." Zelot held up a small stuffed creature. It looked sort of like a deformed monkey. "*gasp* It's a kranteku doll! I always wanted one of those!" "Well you can have it if you get out of my seat." "OK!" Zelot gave the unit the strange monkey looking doll and then sat in the pilot's chair. She then started up the ship and left the planet. Then she entered the coordinates for the planet into the computer. Then the screen showed three different things. One was the path that the ship would take to get to the planet, another was what the planet looked like, and the third showed the inhabitants of the planet. "I am so glad that I modified the computer on this ship." All of a sudden the computer made a beeping noise. "What? But that would mean that there's already an invader there. Alright, I'm gonna have a little talk with the tallest ones." Zelot walked to the back of the ship and stood in front of a machine with a rather large screen. She typed something into the keyboard and the tallest ones were on screen. "Why the heck did you assign me to a planet that already has an invader on it!" Zelot yelled at the tallest ones. "And you gave me a defective sir unit! I had to bribe him out of the pilot's seat with a kranteku doll!" The tallest ones, who hadn't noticed that someone had contacted them had both fallen out of their chairs in surprise when Zelot started yelling at them. "A kranteku doll? They still sell those?" Red asked Purple. "I thought that those things had gone out a while ago." Purple replied. "Hey! Answer me!" Zelot was not very happy. "Well...umm...you tell her Red." "Me? Why do I have to?!" "Just tell me!" Red took a deep breath and then spoke very quickly."Wellyouseewejustthoughtthatyouwereawfulsmalltotakeonanentireplanetbyyourselfsowesentyoutoaplanetwherethe invaderwashavingahardtimeandonceyouhadhelpedtakeovertheplanetwewouldsendyoutoyourownplanettotakeover." Purple just stared at him."I didn't know that you could talk so fast." Zelot was also surprised, but for a different reason. "So just which invader am I helping?" The tallest ones just stood there looking for all the world as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Well?" Then, they both answered very quietly "zim." "What!? You mean that guy who almost destroyed the planet!?" "yes." "Great,just great. First I'm made fun of because I'm different. Then when I do well I get made fun of for that too. Then when I graduate I get a defective sir unit. And now I'm being sent to assist one of the most helpless Irkins ever!" Zelot then cut the transmission and sat back down in her chair. The sir unit was staring at her. "What do you want?" "You...you...YOU SAT ON KRANTEKU!!!!WAAAHHH!!" "oops, sorry. She got back up and handed the doll to the sir unit. "So just what do I call you? You aren't a normal sir so that won't work." "Call me Nira!" "Ok, Nira it is. Now we have awhile until we get to Earth even going at top speed. I'm going to take a nap. You can study the creatures that live on that planet if you want." "YAY!" Zelot brought the back of her chair down, rolled onto her side,and was soon asleep.

When Zelot woke up she saw that she only had one more hour until they reached earth. "Well, I'd better get to studying these earthlings." Zelot sat at the screen for the entire hour, studying what their homes looked like, how they acted, and different animals on that planet. Then she located where Zim's base was. "Well if I'm going to be helping him I should probably find a place to live that's near him." Zelot looked at the surrounding area. There was an empty lot just across the street. "Well that was easy." Once the ship was entering the atmoshpere Zelot steered it towards the spot she had chosen. She landed there without a problem. Them she brought up the housing selector and designed a house. It was normal looking, at least compared to Zim's. Even if it was orange with a green roof. And she also thought that it would be good to have some sort of guards. Her weren't lawn ornaments though. She had flowers.

Then, once her house was done she had to pick out disguises for herself and Nira. She was looking at pictures of human females about her age and decided on her disguise. She would have blonde hair in pigtails that were high up on her head, where her antennae were. She would also have blue eyes. And she decided to wear human clothes also. She picked a light blue turtleneck and dark blue vest. She also picked bluejeans and sneakers. Then it was Nira's turn. "So Nira, do you know what you want to be?" "I wanna be a puppy!" "Ok. Now what kind?" The computer showed a bunch of different types of dogs. Nira pointed to one that looked like a doll. "Are you sure Nira?" "Yup!" "Ok then." Zelot pressed a button and two hollow cylinder looking things covered Zelot and Nira. When they lifted both of them were wearing their disguises. Then Nira ran off. "Nira! Get back here!" Then Nira came back, only now she had a little pink bow on her head. "How do I look?" Nira asked in her hyper, high pitched voice. "Look in the mirror." Nira looked in the mirror. What looked like a small tan puppy doll with a pink bow looked back. "I'm so cute!" Nira shrieked. Zelot laughed.

"Come on. According to what I found out skool should be in session. I have to sign up. Zim ought to have a sir unit too. I can drop you off there so you two can play. Would you like that?" "YES!" "Alright. Just remember to come back here before Zim gets home." "Alright! Let's go let's go let's go!" So Zelot and Nira left the house. First they walked over to Zim's house. Zelot knocked on the door. Gir, in his puppy outfit, answered the door. "Yes?" Then he saw Nira. "Hello!" As Gir shouted this he waved his arm so fast that Zelot was almost sure that it would fly off. Then Gir noticed Nira's kranteku doll."Oh! They have a show that has him on it! It's called the scary monkey show!" "Really?!" "Yeah! come on, It should be starting soon. I'll order some pizza and brainfreezys!" Zelot had been laughing at Zim's sir's actions. "Well I'll see you later Nira." "Byee!" 

Then Zelot headed toward the skool. She could find her way because she had made sure to load a map of the surrounding area into her hand computer. She stored it in her back pack once she arrived. She walked straight into the main office and stood at the desk. "Can I help you little girl?" "I want to sign up for this skool." "Alright, just fill in these little forms." A large pile of papers was thrust into her hands. Then she was given a pen. By the time she was done it was almost the end of the skool day. She handed it back to the lady sitting behind the desk. "Alrighty then, just come back here tomarrow and we'll tell you what class you're in." "Thank you." Then Zelot walked out of the skool and back to her home. As she was about to pick up Nira Zim ran up the street, chased by Dib. Zelot had to jump out of the way to keep from being run over by the two boys. Zim ran into his house and locked the door, keeping Dib from getting in. "I will get you Zim! You just wait! Someday I will reveal that you are an alien!" 

As Dib yelled at Zim through the door Zelot's jaw dropped. _This boy knows about Zim. How stupid is that invader! No wonder they sent me to help him._ Then she got angry. Someone knew about their mission. Zelot charged at Dib, Her arachna-legs extending to pin him against the wall of Zim's house. "How do you know about Zim?" Zelot's voice had taken on a dangerous edge. "I...I...I.." "Spit it out!" "I knew from day one that there was something different about him! Then I got into his house and discovered his evil plan to take over the world! He will not get away with it! And neither will you, alien!" Zim had been watching this from a window the whole time. When he saw the long poker come out from the girl's backpack he knew exactly what it was. It was a standard weapon on his home planet. And he knew what it's primary function was. Zim ran outside yelling "No! Don't kill the Dib-human. He's mine!" "Well then you should have finished him off long ago, shouldn't you?" Zelot turned her head towards Zim but the needle looking thing stayed pointed at Dib. Then Dib, who had looked away from it saw his sister walking towards them. "Gaz! Urk!" As soon as he had shouted the needle had pressed against the throat, threatening to break the skin if he so much as breathed in to deep. 

Gaz had heard his brother's yell for help and just kept her steady pace towards them. As Zelot and Zim glared at each other Gaz got closer. As they started to trade insults Gaz was about to reach them. As Zim and Zelot yelled at each other Gaz slipped his brother out from the grip of Zelot's arachna-legs. Then Zelot noticed this. "Hey! Give him back!" "Why should I?" Gaz's voice had a dangerous undertone. "Hey, girl, do not agitate this human. She can hurt you." "And how would you know Zim?! From the looks of it you have only been sitting in that little house of yours, twiddling your thumbs!" "I have not! I've tried to conquer this planet many times! That boy continues to foil my plans!" "Well they must not be very good plans then!" "Excuse me." Gaz was talking. "But why were you trying to kill my brother? And where did you get those neat spider legs things? There cool." Zelot answered. "I was trying to kill that human boy because he knew about something that he shouldn't have known about. As for my arachna-legs, they are standard epuipment. Wait, you really think they're cool?" "Yeah, I wish I had some. Then I could keep Dib away from me when I'm trying to play video games." "Well I might be able to build some, but they would need an external control pad because I do not have the proper equipment to attach it to your neural pathways." "Alright. When can you have them finished?" "Maybe in a day or so." "Ok, see you then. Come on Dib. We're going." And they left.

Zelot and Zim were left standing outside when Nira and Gir ran out and started chasing each other. Zelot watched them until they came too close. Then she picked up Nira. "Come on Nira, we're going home." "But I wanna stay and wacth the scary monkey show!" "I believe we have a television at our house. You can watch it there." "But I wanna play with Gir!" "Fine fine, just don't get lost when you try coming home." "YAY! Thank you Zelot!" "You're welcome." "Wait, you're Zelot? That wierd little girl with blue eyes?" "You've heard of me." "Who hasn't? You're supposed to be one of the shortest Irkins to ever exist! And you have those wierd blue eyes." Zelot just sighed and started walking away. "Wait!" "What is it Zim?" "Why are you here? This is supposed to me my assignment!" Zelot walked back over to him. "Inside."

Next chapter coming soon! Please review! >^.^ 


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
Invader Zelot  
Chapter 2: Explanations  


Once they were in Zim's house Zelot shut the door. "So you wanna know why I'm here?" "Yeah! This is MY assignment!" Zelot shook her head and sighed. "You don't get it, do you? I was sent here because, smart as I was, I was _short_." When Zelot said short she said it as if it were something nasty. "I was sent to help you, one of the most pathetic Irkens to ever exist, take over this planet." "What do you mean pathetic!" "You almost destroyed your own planet." "Don't you mean our planet? You're Irken too." "I hate that place. I almost wish that you had destroyed it." "Well then why do you continue to bug me about how stupid I was to almost destroy it?" "Because you couldn't even tell what planet you were on when you had lived there all of your life." Zim actually couldn't think of a comeback.

Then Gir and Nira came shrieking through the room, chasing each other. They would constantly switch which direction they were running in, which made Zelot dizzy. Eventually Nira ran close enough for Zelot to grab her. She also grabbed Gir. "What were you two doing?" They both answered at the same time. "HE TOOK KANTEKU!" "SHE TOOK PIGGY!" Zelot then noticed that Nira was holding a pig doll and Gir was holding the kanteku doll. "Give it back Nira." "Only if he gives me kanteku!" Zelot sighed. "Ok. I've got an idea. On the count of three you give each other your dolls back,ok?" "OK!" They both screeched. "Good. One, two, three!" The androids tossed each other their dolls. They both immediatly sat down, squeezing the dolls as hard as they could. Zim stood there, jaw dropped in shock. "H-how did you do that?" "What? Get them to calm down?" "Exactly. I've almost never been able to get Gir to calm down. And even then it doesn't last long." "I know, it can get tiring. Actually all you really have to do is give him what he wants, as long as it isn't too major, like a lifetime supply of pudding." "Ookay. Anyway, why are you here?" "I already answered that!" "No you didn't! Gir and that Nira of yours interrupted us. You were about to." "Well fine then, I'll just tell you again then. I was sent here to help you because I was smart but short. Very short. About three inches shorter than you. Now can we please stop talking about it? I have skool tomarrow and would like to get to sleep." "Sleep? You know you don't need alot of sleep. Besides, It's still light out." "So? Maybe I just want to make sure that I'll have enough energy for tomarrow. I still don't know the excact effects this atmosphere will have on me." "It won't do much, just watch out for rain." "Rain?" "I'll tell you later." "Fine. Nira! Come on, we're going!" "But I wanna stay and play with Gir!" "Zim?" "I guess she can stay. She doesn't destroy stuff alot, does she?" "No, not really." "Ok, good. She can stay." "YAY!!!" "Well I guess I'll see you at school tomarrow Zim." Then Zelot walked across the street to her house. She entered and used the transport to get to her lab. Her transport was a spare refridgerator that was in the kitchen. When she got down to her lab she started working on those arachna-legs she had promised Gaz. She worked until she felt like she needed sleep. She looked at the clock. 1:00 am earth time. "I guess that's pretty late here." She then went up to the third level of her house, which had her main ship and a bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

In the morning she put her disguise back on and started walking towards the school. Zim was walking too but they kept their distance. Then Gaz and Dib joined up. Gaz walked over to Zelot. "So are the spider leg things almost done?" "They are finished. I even tested them. Just stop by my house after skool and I can give them to you." "Thanks." "No problem." Dib just glared at Zim. Then he noticed his sister talking to Zelot. "Gaz! Get away from her! She's dangerous!" "Only to you, human boy." Dib looked confused. "Was that supposed to be an insult?" "Not really, but this is." Zelot then said something in Irken. Zim started laughing so hard that he fell on the ground. Dib had no idea what she said so he just stood there. Gaz wanted to know what was so funny. She whispered to Zelot "What did you say that's so funny?" "Well, roughly translated it means *whisper whisper*".(AN: For the not so bright people out there, no she did not call Dib whisper whisper.) Gaz immediately started laughing. Zim was still on the ground, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard, and Dib was just looking angry. "Will someone please tell me what's so funny!" Zelot looked at him. "No." Then Zelot walked over to Zim and helped him stand up. Then Zelot, Zim, and Gaz started walking to school again. Dib stood there awhile before realizing that he was going to be late, and then ran.

"Class, we have a new student today. Why she would want to join this miserable class is a mystery. Now introduce yourself girl." "My name is Zelot. That is all you need to know and probably all you will ever know about me." "Now take your seat." Zelot looked around the classroom. There was one empty desk. It was right behind Dib. Zelot sighed as she slid into her seat and mumbled to herself "Well this is nice, At least I won't have to bother turning my head if he tries telling everyone me and Zim are aliens. I have a nice front row seat." Dib heard this, but kept quiet. He didn't like having her sitting right where he couldn't keep an eye on her. She could probably take that needle thing and stick it in the back of his neck, killing him. Like she already almost had. "Of course", Dib thought, "It's not like anyone would really miss me. Gaz might be sad for awhile, and dad might feel a twinge of sadness, but that was it. And she probably would kill me too. Once I'm gone taking over the planet would be easy." While Dib was thinking Zelot could tell he was nervous. "Don't worry boy, I won't kill you, if that's what you're thinking. Actually, I'm not really into world domination. Heh, like you'd believe that even if it's true. Oh well, No one ever paid attention to me. I was too short. The smartest that place had seen in decades, but no one listened to me because I was short. No one bothered to be my friend. It was considered below them to even talk to me. Seems to be the case here as well. No friends, no attention, none of the credit I deserve, just because I'm _different_." By now Zelot was talking to herself, going over how miserable her life was. Dib had been listening the whole time, amazed at how much her story sounded like his. Except that Zelot kept talking about her height. Dib couldn't figure out why height seemed to be so important to her. "I'll find out at lunch." Dib thought. Zelot had eventually stopped mumbling and just sat there for the rest of class. 

The lunch bell finally rang. All of the kids ran out of the classroom as fast as they could. Zelot was able to catch up to Zim as they got in the lunch line. "Is skool always this boring?" "Yeah, pretty much." "How do you stand it?" "I think of plans on how to take over this pitiful planet." "You talk of that so casually, as if it weren't really your main goal, just a side project." Zim stood there, unsure of how to answer that. "Huh, so I was right?" "No!" "Okay Zim, whatever you say." Zim looked a little annoyed and Zelot looked happy about discovering that he didn't really want to take over this planet. "It may have some bad things, but overall this is too nice of a planet to be conquered." Zelot thought as she paid for her lunch. As she and Zim sat down at Zim's usual table Zelot said "This is a nice planet." Zim, without thinking, replied "Yeah." "Y'know, It may just be me but I thought that one of the first things you learn in classes is do not become attatched to the planet you are invading." "Huh? Wait, I didn't mean to say that! I wasn't paying attention." "The things that you say when you're not paying attention are usual the truth." Zim decided to shut up, in case he said something else wrong.Then Dib walked over and sat down at their table. "What do you want boy?" "First of all, I have a name. It's Dib. And I heard you talking to yourself during class." "So?" "I just wanted to know why you kept talking about your height." "I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell anyone else. If you do I will have you pinned against a wall with a hand laser pointed at your head before you can blink." "I promise." "Good. On the planet that I come from you are judged by your height. The tallest of my race are the leaders while the shortest rarely get to do anything important. I just happen to be one of the shortest of my kind in a century. Therefore, despite the fact that I was absically a genius, I got stuck out here helping the guy that almost destroyed our planet." "Zim almost destroyed his planet." "Yes, I did. Now will you please stop talking about it? Foodcourtia is not a very pleasant place to by banished to." "You got banished?" "Dib boy, leave him alone. I visited there once. I couldn't even imagine how horrible it must have been to be banished there. That's the only reason I didn't try running away." 

  
Well, How was that? I know I know, just cutting off like this has got to be annoying.*dodges flying objects* Alright, I promise I won't do it again. Maybe. Well, as always, REVIEW! >^.^ 


End file.
